


Field Trip Home

by pomegranateboy



Series: Totally Just a Mentor [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is frustrated, bc I said so, may is not dead thank you very much, or avengers towers, peter goes on a field trip to stark towers, peter ignores him, steve tony and bucky are peter's dads, stuckony is implied, they are all pals living in the tower together, you gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy
Summary: The bain of Peter's existence comes in the form of a permission slip.OrThe 'Peter takes a field trip to Stark/Avengers Tower' trope.





	Field Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is overdone, but I think it's fun, so leave me be. the stuckony is only implied, so if that's not your thing you can probably ignore it. again, this fic is independent of the others in the series.

The summer between Peter’s Sophomore and Junior year was insane. The Tony Stark somehow convinced Aunt May to let him move in to Stark Tower. In return, Tony promised to make sure that Peter made it to school every day and even bought May a really nice apartment just a block away. Tony also promised that Peter would really learn how to use his powers and defend himself. So now, Peter split his time between his Aunt and living and working in Stark Towers, along with many of the other Avengers; people he could now call friends.

The thought of ‘holy shit how is this my life’ went through his head often. There was only one problem now, and that was the fact that nobody at his school, or even the world at large, knew. Not that he wants them to know, of course. He already draws enough attention to himself just being nerdy Peter Parker, so this was another secret that he was planning on keeping such.

Peter has to admit that living, training, eating, and just being around the Avengers was amazing. One thing that wasn’t amazing was how much they were like parents and family to him. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them, but they’re all very… protective. The first time they heard about Flash, they threatened to go to the school themselves and teach the kid a lesson. He had to remind them multiple times that yes, killing people is illegal. No, it still counts if nobody finds out. No, injuring him won't help anyone. Peter was suddenly reminded of this exact problem bright and early, one Monday morning.

His science teacher announced one day that they had a field trip planned for the end of the week, causing everyone to perk up. The teacher, a younger man named Mr. Deek, drew out announcing where they would be going until the end of class. At that point the entire class was on the edge of their seats, even MJ looked slightly interested, which was saying quite a bit. With only a couple minutes left until the bell, Mr. Deek pulled out the permission forms.

“This Friday, you guys will be taken out of class for the entire day to do a tour of… wait for it… Stark Towers!” he finished, grinning wildly.

Peter could literally feel his heart skip a beat. “Oh no.” he said, putting his head into his hands as the cursed paper was placed on his desk. All of the possible negative situations that would and could come from this trip flashed through his mind, he could already feel his breathing quicken and his pulse elevating. 

“What’s wrong Penis Parker, scared that we’ll find out that your lame internship was fake?” Flash said quietly, so Mr. Deek wouldn’t hear, obviously noticing Peter's distress.

“Back off Flash.” Ned said weakly. Peter really didn’t like hearing his friend sound like that, so he took a deep breath and quickly steeled his nerves.

Turning to Flash with a face that he hoped was casual, he replied, “Not at all.” With that, the bell rang and the class exited, leaving Flash sputtering in confusion.

“Dude, what are you gonna do?” Ned asked, “There’s no way you can just fly under the radar there, and there’s no way your skipping, May will kill you.” He was echoing the exact same thoughts going through Peter’s own head right now.

“I don’t know, man. I’m going to have May sign this, and I guess I’ll just have to see how it goes. There’s not much I can really do about it.”

A thought came through Peter’s mind and he groaned out loud. “What is it?” Ned asked, earnestly as ever.

“I just realized that Tony’s not even going to be the worst of them. Steve is probably going to come out with his whole American Hero thing and clap me on the back or something and ask what I want for dinner. I know him really, he’s practically the devil. And Clint, Christ-”

“You know,” a voice started behind them, cutting him off, “For people trying to have a private conversation, you sure do talk loud.” MJ said, rolling her eyes at them.

When Peter asked May to sign his permission form, it probably took all the self-control she had not to laugh in his face. “Hey, at least that Flash kid’s gonna be in for a shock. Maybe he’ll finally leave you alone!”

Peter was glad that was the only thing she said, other than promising that she wouldn’t tell Tony or the others. Peter knew that if any of them knew ahead of time, they were going to try their hardest to embarrass Peter as much as possible, but if they didn’t know ahead of time maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Right?

The bus ride over to Stark Towers was loud, loud enough that Flash could make fun of him without having to worry about teachers hearing him, not that most of them would care.

“So, Parker, is your good friend Tony Stark going to show? Of course he isn’t, why would he bother with someone like you anyways?” Flash laughed along with some of his croans.

Peter just ignored their taunts. A good thing about being a superhero and living with the Avengers, you learn to develop thick skin very quickly. Part of the greatness of the dynamic between the Avengers was how much of a family they really were. They loved to tease and prank each other. None of Flash’s words really sting like the used to.

When they pulled up in front of Stark Towers, Peter saw who their tour guide and grimised. A tall woman named Roy stood by the large doors. Roy was practically an older sister to Peter, so he could already tell that this was going to be interesting. Roy watch closely as each student stepped off the bus, likely counting for security badge purposes. When she saw Peter, her eyebrows flew up and she smirked. Peter already had a really bad feeling about this.

She casually made her way over to Peter before the students would go in. “So, Peter, whatcha doing here?” Roy teased.

“I know, but it’s not like I can just tell them why I probably shouldn’t go. Please don’t make a scene.” Peter spoke quickly.

“Oh Pete,” Roy said, ruffling his hair, “You know I can’t promise that. You know the others won’t be able to either.” She walked away, leaving an exasperated Peter.

Roy stood by the doors and pulled out the small blue level 1 clearance cards for the students. “Welcome to Stark Towers! My name is Roy and I will be your tour guide today. A couple things you have to know before we go in. You must have your clearance cards visible on your body at all times our head of security is very specific about that. You will all be given level 1 clearance, meaning you can only go where we want you to go. Only residents of the tower and the most important staff members have level 7 clearance, not even I have anything close to level 7 clearance.” She said, waving her orange level 4 card.

Peter shook his head, knowing exactly why she was talking about the importance of level 7 clearance, he had level 7 clearance. “I will distribute your cards now, then we can go in.” Roy carefully made her way to each student, coming to Peter last. “Peter, you won’t need one of these, right? You have your own with you?” Roy asked, loud enough for the others around them to hear. Suddenly everyone stated whispering as Peter pulled out his clearance card and pinned it to his chest. Peter was so going to kill Roy for this.

“So Penis Parker wasn’t lying, huh? What clearance level is that, 2?” Flash sneered, Peter just rolled his eyes at the barely-insult. When they finally entered the building, they made their way to the security checkpoint.

Peter tried to sneak his way into the visitor line everyone else was in, but Roy caught him. “Say, Peter, shouldn’t you be in this line?” she said, pointing to the line for employees and residents. Whispers erupted again as Peter rolled his eyes again, something he seemed to be doing a lot today. 

Only a split second after he scanned his card did he realize his mistake. Any card scanned with level 7 clearance would announce the arrival of the person. FRIDAY spoke immediately, “Welcome back, Peter. You're here early. I’ll let boss and the others know that you’ve arrived.” Almost everyone in the lobby went silent.

Peter responded as quickly as he could, “Oh, FRIDAY, that, uh, that won’t be necessary.”

The AI responded, “Oh, I’m sorry Peter, but they have already been notified.”

Peter groaned out loud as he realized another thing. If Tony was in his lab, which he most likely was, then he would have to pass through the common room to get the the elevator. The common room where most of the Avengers probably were.

If Peter was lucky, which he really wasn’t, none of them would care to see him. If he was really lucky, he thought as his ears attuned to the small noises in the room, Clint wouldn’t be climbing through the vents and rafters right now, ready to try and scare Peter again. In less than a minute, he could hear the quiet noise of a body in the vents. He sighed, much to the confusion of his classmates, all of whom were staring at him, no longer silent. Peter quickly came to the conclusion that somebody was going to die today, all because his school had to go and book a tour of Stark Towers.

Peter counted down in his head, knowing exactly when Clint was going to jump down onto him due to past experience and his senses. He heard Clint jump and took a large step to the right at the last second as he came leaping from the high ceiling with a battle cry. His class gasped as Clint landed gracefully.

“Well hey Pete, what are you doing back so early?” he asked casually. He must have been training, as he was in his purple garb and had his bow with him.

Clint looked around and saw the crowd of teen staring back at him, all quickly trying to make their way through security. “Oh! You’re on a field trip! Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked, far too cheerfully.

Peter scoffed, “Because I knew that all of you would do this.” Clint nodded at Peter’s pointed look, understanding. “Who’s coming?” Peter whispered to him.

Clint smiled gleefully and shrugged, “Everyone, probably. Natasha for sure.”

Peter groaned as he tried to push his classmates out of the room, but his efforts were futile and Clint introduced himself. “Hey, kids. I’m Clint, also known as Hawkeye. I’m an Avenger!” Peter's classmates stood there, awestruck at meeting an Avenger. They're in for a treat, Peter thought bitterly.

“Penis, how do you know this guy?” Flash hissed at him. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Clint said, turing to Flash. His hearing aids must be turned to a really sensitive setting if he caught that. Flash squeaked, not knowing what to say. “Is this Flash?” Clint asked, turning to Peter, who was quickly becoming more and more exasperated.

“Yeah, but it's fine, I promise. It doesn't bother me much anymore.” Clint looked him questioningly.

“You know who won't be happy about this?” Clint asked, his smile growing. Peter was confused for a second before he understood where Clint was heading.

“I swear to god, Clint, shut up.” In the background he could hear his classmates gasp at him telling an Avenger to shut up.

“Your fathers.” Clint finished, giving him a shit-eating grin as Peter groaned. “And here they are now!” he said, upon hearing the elevator ding.

Peter's day went from bad to worse when the elevator opened. Not only was Tony there, but so was Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda. Peter thanked whatever god or gods were out there for Thor not currently being on-planet.

Peter quickly rushed to the elevator in a futile attempt to stop this from elevating. “Nope, not today, you guys are the worst, leave!” Peter rambled, trying to shuffle them back into the elevator, failing desperately.

“Well, if it isn't Peter Benjamin Parker, what are you doing back so early?” Tony asked, probably thinking that Peter was skipping school.

Tony quickly noticed though, that there was a large group of kids staring at them, all wearing the same shirt as Peter. Tony gasped and grinned manically, “Oh my, you're on a field trip, aren't you! I should have known that was your school on my schedule!” Tony turned to Roy, “Is it okay if we adjust the schedule a little? How long will they be here?”

Roy shrugged, “They’ll be here for the next 5 hours, so you’ll have plenty of time to do whatever.” If a look could be deadly, Roy could be dead where she stood.

Tony’s smile was blinding as he turned to the students. “Well hello then, you must be Peter’s classmates, I’ve heard so much about all of you. Nice to see you again, Ned.”

Ned gave a small smile, “Hey Mr. Stark!” Tony started to go off on a spiel about Stark Industries and what they do, as well as what the kids will be seeing today. Peter tuned him out quickly, but his attention was brought to Steve as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Peter, I didn’t get to see you this morning, how are you?” Steve’s question put a grin on Peter’s face. Ever since Peter moved in, Steve would always ask him how he was first thing in the morning. Always.

“I’m fine, I was kinda dreading today though.” Peter answered honestly.

“Is that why you didn’t tell us you were coming? Because you knew we’d embarrass you?” Sam asked, amused. Peter nodded his head solemnly.

Peter’s attention was quickly drawn back to Tony, hearing his wrap up his speech. “Oh, and expect me to ask you all questions about Peter, I would love some blackmail.”

Peter made an indignant noise and was about to protest when FRIDAY spoke again. “Welcome back, Ms. Potts.” Peter quickly turned to where Pepper would be walking in and made eyesight with her. She smiled at him.

“Pepper, please help, Tony’s being mean!” he said as Pepper walked over to him.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” she said, giving Peter a hug and kissing him on the forehead.

Pepper obviously knew that Peter would be there, with her being on top of things at all times. She gave Tony a pointed look. “What? He didn’t tell me that he was going to be here!”

Pepper scoffed, “Because he knew that if you did know, you’d probably make every effort you could to embarrass him. And you act like he’s not practically your kid.”

Pepper turned to the group of teens in front of her and introduced herself. “Welcome, kids! My name is Pepper Potts and I'm the CEO of Stark Industries.” The kids stared at her, her arm still around Peter's shoulder. “I hope your tour goes well and I hope you'll be able to see everything,” she nudged Peter, “we have to offer.” Peter rolled his eyes and softly pushed her away because of the teasing. Pepper waved goodbye as she headed to her office.

“Well it’s been nice seeing you guys, but if you don’t mind, we have a tour to do and I would really like to know more about the building.” Peter knew he said the wrong thing right away, as Natasha laughed.

“Please, kid. You act as if you’re not here all the time. Hey, you could even show them your lab, or better yet, your-”

Peter cut her off before she could continue. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and we will be leaving now, try not to be too obvious about following us!” Peter quickly pushed Roy into gear, making sure all of the students went into the general use elevator so they could go to the first location.

The elevator doors closed and Peter was bombarded with a slew of questions, some he knew he could easily answer, and some he couldn’t. Not that he wanted to answer any of them in the first place.

“Okay kids,” Roy started, her loud voice quieting everyone. Peter shot her a thankful look. “We’re going to be starting in some of our labs, where many projects take place. This building is home to some of the smartest scientists and inventors in the world, so we might just see some really cool stuff. Do any of you have any questions I could answer so far?”

The students were quiet for a second before a girl that Peter never really talked to before spoke up. “Um, how does Parker know the Avengers?” Peter sighed, knowing this was coming. That one question opened a floodgate of other questions from the students. One of which even being, “Is Peter actually Tony Stark’s son?” Roy laughed and quieted everyone down.

“Not that he would answer, but shouldn’t you guys ask Peter that?” It was obvious that none of the kids actually wanted to talk to Peter himself, some of them being awestruck and others just plain avoiding him. “Well, he’s not going to talk, so I might as well!” Peter let out an undignified squawk at those words, wanting to sink into the floor.

“Peter here was just an intern here last year, but he really caught the attention of Tony Stark and Dr. Banner, so he was promoted to a much higher position, so now he works here, inventing stuff for for the Avengers and working on various projects wherever he's needed.”

His classmates were shocked at that. That wasn't really the whole truth, of course, but it’s not like he’s going to tell them that he’s Spider-Man and that he lives here. God, this day was going to be hell. Maybe they’ll all forget about this by next week, but with how this is escalating, Peter highly doubted that. One good thing about this, Peter thought as he looked at his classmates shocked faces, was the fact that he probably wasn’t going to get bullied anymore, now that the school knew he was friends with the Avengers.

Peter checked his phone as they walked out of the elevator and into the area where the labs were. He noticed, amongst the texts from peers that weren’t even here, that he had gotten a text from Bucky.

“hey Peter, I heard you’re back so I was wondering if I could stop by your lab while you're here. I need a hand fixing my hand, thanks!” That explained why Bucky hadn't greeted him when the others had. Peter quickly texted him back, saying that Bucky could head over to him lab, that he would probably be there in 30 minutes. Ever since Bucky spent time in Wakanda, he was much cooler. He even made vine and meme references, thanks to Shuri, who was practically Peter's pen-pal at this point.

This lab portion never took very long, as most of the labs held some things that these kids couldn’t see. After they had looked through the 2 accessible labs on this level, Peter walked over to Roy, having avoided the front of the group like the plague.

“Hey, can I stop by my lab, something came up and I have to fix it.” he whispered, sounding rushed.

“Oh! Is it-?” Roy said, raising her left arm and moving it.

“Yeah, so if I could just be excused for a bit-”

“Actually, do you guys think we should stop by another lab and see some work in action?” Roy said, turning to the group of kids ogling the equipment. “I promise it’s cooler than this room!” As the class unanimously agreed, Peter groaned.

Peter walked to his lab as quickly as he could, knowing that his class wasn’t too far behind. Bucky had texted him just a minute ago that he was waiting by the door. He didn’t really have to do that, having access to the lab, but his old, gentlemanly ways never really disappeared.

“Hey, man. I’m really sorry, but they wanted to tag along and I had no say in the matter.” Peter quickly said as he approached Bucky.

He looked confused before a swarm of teenagers came around the corner. “Oh. Uh, it’s okay.” Bucky said, obviously surprised.

“FRIDAY, make my lab accessible by level 1 clearance cards for the next, say, 25 to 30 minutes.” Peter said, looking towards the ceiling.

“Sure thing, Peter!” the AI responded. Peter and Bucky went into the lab, the plethora of teens shuffling in after them.

This was Peter's personal lab, so of course it was decorated accordingly. When Peter asked FRIDAY to make the lab accessible to level 1 clearance, his Spiderman suits on display were covered and any important work that was up was shut down. There was still a lot in the room though, small projects like the replica R2-D2 he was building, some new arrows for Clint, and some new ‘toys’ for Natasha. Peter couldn't help but feel pleased when his class stared at the amount of tech and projects in the room.

“Okay, Bucky. What's up with your arm?” Peter had made this arm, so he was worried about what he might have overlooked.

Bucky chuckled, seemingly nervous. “Well, you see, you know how Sam and Steve have a prank war going on right now?” Peter laughed at the mention. Steve and Sam had been in a bitterly hilarious prank war since they came to the tower, getting caught in the crossfire was truly dangerous.

“Yeah? Why?”

Bucky’s organic arm rubbed the back of his neck, showing his embarrassment. “Well I may have helped set up a cannon of red, silver, and blue glitter with Stevie. But something happened and Sam caught wind of it, so it went off early, right into my arm. Now it won't move.”

Peter couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing, some of the kids in his class snickering too. Bucky jokingly glared, “You know I could kill you all with my pinky?” The kids in his class stopped abruptly, but Peter continued.

“Sure, Jan. Karen, please remind me to check out the footage of that happening, and remind me to send it to Shuri as well.” Peter called out to his own AI.

“Sure thing, Peter.” Karen responded as Bucky groaned.

“Okay, so this should be too hard to fix, just need to clean it. Am I cool to take it off?” Bucky shrugged, reaching out his stiff arm for Peter to take off. This arm took much less time to take off than any of his previous arms. Peter specifically made this arm to be the most comfortable for Bucky whilst still being effective, as his previous ones were only about efficiency and strength.

“You're disrespecting a future US army soldier.” Peter said under his breath, so that only Bucky could hear him. His joke was successful and Bucky let out a bark or laughter.

“Technically it would be past, right?” Peter snorted as he cleaned some of the glitter that got into the mechanism that the arm attached to.

“Yeah, cause you're, like, 100 years old. What was it like growing up with dinosaurs?” 

Their banter was cut off by a student suddenly speaking, “Oh, I know who you are! You're James Buchanan Barnes! You're childhood friends with Captain America!” Bucky was startled at being recognized. “I did a project on you in 7th grade!”

Peter saw an opportunity and took it. “Oh, yeah, he and Steve are real close.” Bucky glared at him menacingly, catching on very quickly.

“You might even say that they were inseparable, on both schoolyard and battlefield.”

This was a running joke between the Avengers, the Smithsonian exhibit on Captain America. They often made jokes about how it pushed them being friends. “There's literally a picture of you kissing my cheek, Buck! How did they make that so straight?!”

Peter laughed as Bucky non-verbally threatened him, moving on to the wrist joint, taking apart the strong metal.

“Are we missing something?” One of the kids asked aloud.

“Absolutely nothing, kid.” Bucky said before Peter could say anything.

Roy cleared her throat, “Peter, could you explain some of the stuff you have in here while you do that? I know some of us are really interested in what you've been doing recently.”

Peter was caught off guard at her question, but quickly recovered. “Uh, sure, why not?”

Peter walked over to where some prototype arrows were, “Well, these are some arrows I've been developing for Clint- er, Hawkeye. They're made with vibranium, the second strongest and one of the lightest metal in the world, and are much stronger and more aerodynamic than any his current or previous arrows.” Peter moved to the station where he worked on stuff for Nat, still cleaning the arm. “These disks are tranquilizers made with black widow poison for, you guessed it, Black Widow. They're almost done, I just have to assemble all of them. There's also my AI, Karen. Say hi, Karen!”

“Hello, Peter’s classmates!” Karen said with underlying enthusiasm. His class stared at him, amazed. Peter couldn't help but smile at the look at Flash’s face. He, along with most of the other kids in his class, was shocked. Peter was in his element when he was in his lab. He was confident about what he did here, in what he was saying. He wasn't the normal, timid Peter his classmates knew; the thought made Peter smile.

“What's supposed to be here?” MJ said, as observant as ever. She was pointing to a seemingly blank wall. She was standing right by it though, so she could see the seam that revealed it to be a door.

“Umm, that's something more classified I'm working on. Real hush-hush, you know?” Peter knew that nobody would push it if that's what he said. Behind that door was his Spiderman suits, and logically he knew that he could just say that he was working on making a new suit, but all of his old ones were in there too. MJ was very observant, so if she didn't already know his secret, she would then.

“You should tell them about the arm.” Bucky said from behind Peter.

Peter flushed, sensing the underlying praise. “Okay, well, this is Bucky’s arm, I made it for him when his last one got destroyed on a mission. Originally the arm was practically a weight on his side, so he asked me to build him one that would be both efficient and balanced. This was the result. It's still heavy, of course, but it's nothing like it used to be.”

Bucky nodded along with him, agreeing to his words. Peter finally finished cleaning up the glitter and walked back over to Bucky. “Ready to put it back on?” Bucky nodded. He always had to prepare for this because of how it used to be. Before, when he was with Hydra, the arm was really painful to take on and off. The mechanisms were old, out of date, and connected to all the wrong nerves. Bad memories, and all that.

This arm clicked back in easily, and with a truly satisfying sound. Bucky flexed and all of the metal plates re-aligned themselves.

“Wanna give them a demonstration?” Peter asked quietly, so his class couldn't hear him. Bucky smirked, an obvious answer. Peter turned back to the class and Roy. “Should be go look at the training rooms?”

His class agreed quickly and Roy just shrugged. “Why not, it's not like we have an actual schedule at this point anyways.”

The class headed to the closest training room, which wasn’t all that far from Peter’s lab. “So, how was your date last night?” Peter asked Bucky quietly. Bucky blushed and let out a giggle. An actual giggle. “That good, huh?” Bucky just nodded and blushed. “Let me guess, you thought he was going to take you somewhere extravagant where you would be totally out of your element, but he actually look you to a mom-and-pop type restaurant with really good food and then took you for ice cream?”

Bucky looked surprised, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Peter laughed, “I would say it’s because I’m psychic, but it’s actually because he came to Pepper and me for help with planning it.” Bucky snorted as they continued.

When they got to the training room, it was occupied by Steve and Natasha, who were in the middle of sparring. “Peter fixed my arm! Stevie, wanna spare? We’ll have an audience.” Steve looked up from where he pinned Natasha. The moment he was distracted, Natasha flipped their positions and pinned Steve. Peters class gasped, but Peter just snickered, knowing that nobody was actually hurt.

“Hell yeah! I mean-!” Peter burst out laughing at the look on both Steves face, and the looks on his peers faces. The Captain America just cussed. Bucky was also laughing and Steve just let out a muffled apology, as he buried his head in his hands.

Bucky and Steve quickly took their positions, and Natasha joined Peter on the sidelines. The two men on the mat circled each other for a minute before each of the simultaneously attacked. Their fight was fast-paced and brutal. They were both obviously showing off. At one point, Bucky punched Steve’s shield with his metal arm dead center, creating a bounding noise that echoed across the room, scaring the kids to Peters side.

The fight ended abruptly when Bucky got the shield out of Steves hands and hoisted him over his shoulder like a potato sack. He strutted over to Peter, Steve giggling the whole way over.

“Thanks Pete, the arm works great. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re growing boys who need more food than the average person.” Bucky said, a huge grin on his face.

Peter yelled back to them as they exited, “Whether you’re a student, or a soldier,” Steve jumped off of Bucky’s shoulders and started to sprint towards Peter, “There’s one thing that will always give you an edge,” Steve scooped up Peter as he tried to get away, “A hot lunch!” The last part was strangled as Steve started to tickle him.

“Yield, Parker! Yield!” Steve yelled, grinning.

“Okay, okay! I yield!” Steve placed him back down carefully, “Christ, I can’t believe I was almost just murdered by one of my own father figures.”

Steve snorted, “That’s what you get for quoting those horrible videos. No if you’ll excuse me, I have food to eat and you have a field trip to get back to.” Oh, shit. The field trip. Peter looked back at his classmates. They all looked like they didn’t even know how to process what they just saw and heard. Steve and Bucky left, leaving Peter practically defenseless, as Natasha had also slipped away at some point.

“Speaking of food, let’s go get some lunch!” Roy announced, saving Peter from an awkward explanation.

They made their way up down a couple floors, where the cafe was. It was late enough that most of the staff was already back to work, leaving only a few scattered employees left when they got there.

“I can't believe you just exposed Captain Rogers as your father figure, as you put it.” Ned whispered to him as they got in line.

“I know, this whole trip has just been a nightmare.”

Ned shrugged, “Kinda fun though, right? At least we're not allowed to go to any of the top floors, especially yours.”

Peter's response was cut off, “You guys really suck at giving private conversations, huh?” MJ said from behind them. Peter squeaked as MJ continued, “I have some theories about what's going on here that I'll have to talk to you about. That'll have to wait until the end though, so I have all the information I need.” MJ continued to mumble mostly to herself as they got their food and sat down.

Peter hadn’t even bitten into his gyro before he was ambushed. “What the hell, Parker.” Flash said, suddenly sitting in front of him.

Peter groaned, “Can we just not do this? For once?” Not that this whole interrogation thing wasn't expected, of course.

“No, man. We want answers. Please?” Flash said, surprising Peter.

“Dude, have you ever said please in your life before today?”

Flash scowled, “Shut up and answer the question.”

Peter groaned, “Technically you haven't asked me a question yet.”

Flash rolled his eyes. “How the hell do you know the Avengers?” Before Peter could answer, Bruce came into the cafe.

“Hey, Peter!” Bruce said, walking over to Peter's table quickly.

“Hey Bruce, what's up?” Bruce leaned on the table awkwardly, but didn't quite sit down.

“Well, a couple things. One, could I have you look over some calculations after your field trip? You and Tony and the best we have on the sort of thing I'm working on.”

Peter nodded, “Of course.”

Bruce smiled, “Thanks. Oh, and the other thing. Thor is scheduled to arrive back within the next couple of hours.”

Peter blinked. “Shit.”

Bruce grimaced, “Yeah, sorry kid. I'll try to hold him back as much as I can, but I'm a sucker for his puppy eyes, and you know you're his favourite.” Peter nodded, understandable. Thor had some of the most convincing puppy eyes out there, aside from his own. “Hey, but at least he's bring you back something!” Peter nodded as Bruce left. Thor promised to bring him back something from space the next time he was there, so at least there was that.

“Was that Doctor Bruce Banner?” Flash said, snapping Peter's attention back to him. “And was he talking about the Thor? God of Thunder Thor?”

Peter felt the sudden urge to slam his head on the table, but he resisted. “Yes that was Bruce Banner and yes he was talking about Thor. I know the Avengers because I work here with them. My exact roll is as Bruce and Tony's personal intern, so I help them with projects or anything they need. I've also been trusted with making new equipment for the others and if you even try to insinuate that I fucked my way to the top like I think you are I'm going to throw up, one because almost all of them are in committed relationships and two because they're like my family. Any other questions or can I eat my gyro now?”

The students around him were stunned silent, so Peter just ate his food and ignored their stares.

They got back to their tour after they finished their lunch, going to floor 13, where Tony had a bunch of old Iron Man suits on display, along with other Avengers memorabilia. Peter likes to come here a lot when he's bored, so he practically knows it all like the back on his hand.

“So does anyone here know the story of what happened in the 2010 Stark Expo?” Roy asked from the front of the group. There were no responses outside of mumbled half-answers, so Roy tried again. “Peter! What do you know about the 2010 Stark Expo.” Peter was still distracted, now by reading about the history of Captain America's shield for the hundredth time, so he totally forgot about the others around him when he started talking.

“Oh, well it was all Justin Hammer’s fault. You see, Hammer hired this guy named Ivan Vanko to build a whole bunch of Iron Man type suits because he couldn't figure out how to do it himself. The thing is, Vanko was literally a terrorist and had this crazy vendetta against Tony and his family because of something with his father, so he actually built the suits to attack Tony and not for military use, like Hammer said they were for. The suits started attacking the expo once they were set off by Vanko. They were mostly going for Tony, but it's not like they really cared about civilian casualties.

“Sidenote, Tony was actually almost killed before this all went down because of palladium poisoning from his arc reactor, but he created an almost totally new element before it killed him, so he was fine. Anyways, whilst other people were trying to find Vanko, Tony was flying around and making sure that nobody was hurt. He actually saved my life that day, as I was there, but he doesn't know that. He and Rhodey- I mean Colonel Rhodes, War Machine, took down all of the suits and saved thousands of lives. It was super cool.”

Peter's head snapped up when he heard a choking noise, spotting Tony next to Roy, behind all of Peter's classmates. He looked shocked, but weirdly fond.

“I saved you? When?” He asked, finally notifying everyone around him of his presence.

Peter sputtered, “I mean, yeah. I was there with my aunt and uncle, but we were separated in the commotion. I was wearing a toy Iron Man mask and gauntlets because, well, you were kinda my hero. My kid brain thought I could fight off a suit like you could, so I raised my toy gauntlet at it like you would, but before the suit could do anything you swooped it and destroyed it. I even remember what you said, “Nice job, kid.” it was awesome. Anyways, I don't expect you to remember that though.”

Peter looked back at Tony, who was now just shocked. “That was you?! Why haven't you told me this before?”

Peter shrugged at Tony’s tone, “It never came up, I guess.”

Tony made his way over to Peter and put an arm around his shoulder. “Kid, you just gave me a whole lot to think about. Anyways, I was wondering if you knew where my copy of 1984 is, can't seem to find it anywhere and Bucky wants to read it."

Peter snorted, “You could ask FRIDAY where it is and you know it. Anyways, it's in my-" Peter stopped himself, abruptly reminded of the gaggle of children watching them.

Tony smirked, “What was that? I didn't really catch that last part.”

Peter scowled, “You know what I'm talking about. It's on the desk.” Peter shooed Tony to the elevator, “FRIDAY, send him to floor 89, and please warn me the next time one of them try to sneak up on me?” Tony snorted.

“Sure thing, Peter.” The AI responded, in a distinctly amused tone.

“You can continue, Roy.” Peter said when he joined back with the group. She just smiled and went in to tell them about recent Stark Expos and the fun stuff that would be at the next one. Time flew after that, nothing exciting happened, and Peter finally felt as close to normal as he could get. FRIDAY would let him know if any of the others were coming and now he could just enjoy being told things he's heard far too many times.

That was until a little over an hour later when a strange, booming noise was heard from many floors above them. Peter, knowing exactly what that sound meant, groaned. The kids around him looked to him for reassurance that they weren't about to die, but Peter just waved them off. Peter knew, realistically, that he only had about 7 minutes to mentally prepare for this, so he just took a few deep breaths and accepted that his death was imminent. Dramatic, sure, but at this point he really didn't care.

Exactly 7 minutes later, the elevator dinged, right in the middle of Roy telling them about the biological experiments they had at SI.

“Peter! How have you been?” Thor said joyfully, stepping out of the elevator.

“Hey, Thor. Welcome back!” Peter said. He couldn't help his grin, Thor had been gone for almost a month, so it was good to see him again.

“Who are all of these tiny children?” Thor asked, hugging Peter and clapping him on the back.

“Thor, these are kids from my school. Guys, this is Thor. God of Thunder Thor.” His classmates were gaping, probably expecting him to be more foreign, to sound less like a normal guy who just happened to be in a really good mood.

“Oh! Children from your school? Does that mean that-?”

Thor was cut off, “Yes! Man, does everyone have to bring that up! Yes!” Thor was about to ask about Flash and Peter knew it.

Thor frowned at Peter, “We do it because we love you, Peter. You're family!” Peter grinned, but it dropped when Thor turned to face the rest of the kids. “Whichever one of you is Flash, you better back off Peter. I'm not a God for nothing.”

Peter groaned and started pushing Thor towards the elevator, “Okay! Well it was nice seeing you! I'm glad you're back! We'll talk later!”

Thor just grinned. “You're like an angry kitten. A very strong, angry kitten. Oh, I didn't forget to bring you back something! I'll put it in your bedroom!” Thor said, as the elevator closed. Shit.

The room was silent and, honestly? Peter would have preferred it were loud. Instead everyone was just staring at him. Eyes wide, mouths open. Roy gave him a slightly sympathetic smile, just mostly amused.

Peter took three deep breaths before he spoke. “Okay, yes. I live here. But I swear to god, if you tell anyone or go the the press about this, Tony will sue you for all you are worth and destroy your life. His words, not mine. Roy, please tell me the tour is over.”

Roy looked at the time. “Yeah, we're wrapping up. Let's all head back down, kids.” 

The elevator ride was quiet, nobody wanted to say anything in fear of Peter snapping. When they got back down to the entrance, Natasha, Steve, and Tony were there waiting. Tony went straight to a teacher while Natasha and Steve came over to the kids. Before Natasha could speak, Peter got dragged away by Tony, who was talking to Mr. Deek about letting Peter just stay here, as he had work to do and going back to the school would just be unnecessary. Peter could still hear what Nat and Steve were saying, though.

Steve started. “Kids, I'm sure you've already heard this, but you can't tell anyone about Peter living here. The kid has had a hard life, as some of you may know, so don't be the ones who make it harder. The kid is brilliant and does a lot of great work here, so it would be a tragedy to lose him because some kid couldn't keep their mouths shut.”

Natasha chimed in, “And if we hear about any of you bullying him ever again, we know where you live. We will not hesitate in making your life a living hell.” The kids nodded along fervently. Nat seemed satisfied enough, but Peter knew that they probably had tons precautions about this sort of thing, so any pictures or texts the kids had on their cameras, or any social media posts were probably long deleted by now.

In the end, Peter was allowed to stay at the tower. Mr. Deek didn't need much convincing, honestly. The second Tony went up to him, Mr. Deek was already nodding along to whatever Tony was saying. All Tony had to do was flash a smile and Peter was set. Peter still went to go say goodbye to Ned and MJ. They both waved him off when he went to apologize. MJ did make him promise to introduce her to Pepper, “She's a feminist Queen, Peter.” MJ also asked that he let her take a look at his lab someday.

Peter's class clambered back onto the bus, all looking back at Peter, who was busy talking to Tony, Steve, and Bucky who had just joined them. It was really domestic and confusing. The bus ride back to the school was quiet. People didn't really know what to say so they just lost the information overload process.

Before the bus parked back at the school, MJ spoke. “Well, he did tell us he had an internship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
